endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigeye Trevally
The Bigeye Trevally (Caranx sexfasciatus) is a fish commonly seen in schools in both Endless Ocean games. In-Game Description "These fish have narrow bodies, long pectoral fins, and two-pronged tail fins. They are a bright silver color with black markings on the rear of the body up to the base of the tail fin. They can be seen in Manoa Lai year-round. In contrast to adults, the fry are tall and oval shaped, with gold or silver coloring and six dark lines on the sides of their bodies. In another color-changing twist, males develop a small black spot just above the gills during the spawning period. Surprisingly adaptable, these small fish are able to live in areas with a mixture of fresh and saltwater and have been known to leave the ocean and swim up nearby rivers. They usually only do so, however, if there is a lack of food or unusual temperature changes in their ocean home." "Normally shiny silver, males turn black during mating season, and young fish are gold or silver with six dark lines. It can live in areas where saltwater and freshwater mix. Smaller fish have been known to swim upstream, where the river temperature is similar to the sea’s and there is plenty of food." Location Shoals of bigeye trevally can be found all over in the Manoa Lai Sea, such as in the Sunshine Beach and Green Garden areas. A school also appears in the Coral Forest at night. These fish can be found in large groups that are located around central Gatama Atoll (in the Spring Garden area), central Ciceros Strait, and mid-Southern Zahhab Region. Behavior In Endless Ocean, these fish move about slowly in large, slow-moving schools, and they like being fed; In Endless Ocean: Blue World, they are much faster, but they still like being offered food. Notes Real-Life Information * Other common names for this fish include dusky jack, six-banded trevally, bigeye jack, and great trevally. ** The name "six-banded trevally" is in reference to the fact that these fish have five to six vertical stripes decorating their bodies as juveniles. *** This is where the specific epithet sexfasciatus comes from - in Latin sex-'' means "six", and -''fasciatus ''means "banded". This etymology can also be seen in species like ''Dysoptus fasciatus, a species of moth with distinct stripes on its wings, and Lycodon fasciatus, the banded wolf snake. * The bigeye trevally is in the family Carangidae, the same family as the Japanese jack mackerel. * While this species is active both day and night in-game, they are reportedly less busy during the day in real life, preferring to feed more actively at night or in low-light conditions. * The bigeye trevally is a common target for flyfishing. * According to the International Union for the Conservation of Nature, the bigeye trevally is classified as "least concern". That means that its populations aren't in danger of dropping to near-extinction levels anytime soon, though their population levels are currently decreasing. Gallery Bigeye Trevally 2.png Bigeye Trevally School (Distant).png Bigeye Trevally School.png Bigeye Trevally RL 2.jpeg Bigeye Trevally RL 3.jpg Bigeye Trevally Illustration.jpg|An illustration showing a juvenile, in the corner, and an adult. Category:Schools of Fish Category:Large Marine Life Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Fish Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures